


Fic o´Tropes

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Phallous Buildings, Sex Pollen, Tentacles, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the tropes you pretend you don´t read. For now in three chapters. A threesome, if you will. Here be (mostly) crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Three drabbles written for the prompts "Tentacles", "Sex Pollen", "Dark Tower". Naturally, they are connected. Drabble Day 2012=Good times.

„AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!“ 

Stiles is crashing into the undergrowth and past Derek in a blink. A blink and a huge crashing sound. 

Derek takes off after him, no time to wait or wonder.

“WHAT? Stiles, tell me! What is it?” 

He catches up to the boy in no time, but getting an answer out of him is a challenge. Stiles is doubled over, panting. Gesticulating. Wheezing. Making incoherent noises.

“Calm down! I need you to tell me! What did you see?”

“Lake… DEREK! Take me… Must… home! Bad… bad…” 

Derek grips his arms harder. 

“A fucking Kraken slung sex pollen at me! HELP!”


	2. Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a more serious turn? Not for long, I´m sure.

It tingles. It stretches. It hurts, in an interesting way. 

It settles over him and all around his insides with a determination that is alarming. 

What Derek hasn´t told Stiles is that the Kraken got him, too. 

He pushes the boy forward, ready to grab him and hoist him over his shoulder, when he spots the tower. 

They grapple with clothes, tumbling over each other, but somehow inside.

Darkness around them, clothes go flying. Derek can hardly wonder if Stiles will ask questions afterwards. 

The stretch is all he feels, he has to fill it. 

Who needs it first?


	3. Dark Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tower is dark and mighty.

Stiles tumbles against Derek´s shoulder as they break free from the narrow entrance. 

“My, what a gigantic black tower,” Stiles manages to articulate, voice utterly wrecked. 

“So many steps and floors,” Derek agrees, full of Stiles´ taste on his tongue. 

They´d fucked on every one of them. 

“Good thing it was just standing here after that Kraken sex pollen attack. Thick walls. Better than bedroom.” Full sentences are hard. 

Derek hums in agreement. 

The sound makes Stiles head jerk up, triggers memories of Derek´s mouth around his cock. “Mmmh.”

His hand is at Derek´s belt with a sharp tug. 

Mmmh-lips.


End file.
